Tom and Jerry the Movie 2
by strong man
Summary: Spike the bulldog crushing on Puggsy and Frankie helps him turn his buddy into a lover but Puggsy still feels that this relationship is weird


_**This is my new story of The Tom & Jerry Movie**_

 _ **Description:**_ I'll be looking at how Spike the bulldog became a father to tyke and NOT focusing on Tom, Jerry, Robin, Fig, Lickboot, Apple Cheeks, Ally Cats, Robin's Dad, Captain Kiddie, or Ferdinand but some will be mentioned. It going to also take some personality from the show.

 **Pairing:** Spike/Puggsy _**(Slash)**_

 ** _Date:_** September 15 2013

Deep in the alleyway, Spike was laying in his doghouse after doing all that chasing around after Tom the cat, he soon feel fast asleep but sworn he head something so he got up and growled then scanned the whole area but no sign of movement. Spike liked his privately and will attack anyone who comes into his territory cause he was just that ruthless, nothing nor no one in the whole world would could control his anger.

His eyes darted to the left and right then his heart stopped as he was seeing the most beautiful dog walking with a bug on his shoulder, it was the only dog he had ever seen but something was very odd about him cause he only walked on his hind legs.

The slightly physical appearance made Spike act like he was a new-born puppy all over again and started to wag his tail and pant with his toung hanging out, he began to drool but swallowed it then he barked but realized it was too late as he had already turned the corner. was he heading somewhere?

"Gee...I'm sure am glad that you got us something to something to eat cause I'm starving" Frankie said rubbing his tummy.

"Frankie ol' pal, I picked us some excellent grub" Puggsy said as they walked to the stop they were dining at unknowingly that a bulldog was quietly fallowing them from behind.

The two continued walking until they got to a nice spot.

"Welcome to dine ol' Puggsy's" He said darting his eyes to the bug and Frankie was amazed by the looks of the food; there was little pieces of tomato for him and a big juicy stake.

"Oh boy...the stuff looks really good" He said rubbing his hands together and licked his lips before the two went.

 **(0)**

Spike overheard the two while hiding behind a crate and then got an idea into his head to get him to be his mate. He just played it casual and whimpered on over to the besties.

 _Note that, he wouldn't think to fall head over heels for any dog and this was not of the ordinary particular dog but he was quite attractive in a way through his eyes._

Frankie was eating good, taking little bites as he chewed and swallowed and Puggsy was just about to take a huge bite when he felt something floppy and rough brush up against his legs causing him to look and what he was a sad depressed odd dog he had never seen before so he didn't quite get the behavior but Frankie dose as his kind had made homes in the fur for many generations.

"Uh...you know what he wants? He said looking at his friend.

"I'm pretty sure that he's hungry and wants some of your food" He implied and pointed at the food. Puggsy took a hand and peeled a piece of stake then feed it to the dog.

Spike's stubby tail wagged as the stake got closer to his nose so he smelled it, like it and took it in his mouth. He licked his lips right after and went along Puggsy's leg to cuddle which made him freak out a little but Frankie said that's a dogs way of show their love and respect. Satisfied with the generous offer, Spike just laid down next to his legs as it was the most comfortable spot. Puggsy ignored the dog after that until he got the feeling of wetness. he looked down seeing the dog repeatedly licking up his leg

"Frankie, I think this dog has got a thing for me" He said uncomfortably. "Hehe...you can say that, he could be your boyfriend" Frankie said laughing before swallowing

"Come on Frankie, don't be weird" Puggsy said after laughing and the two continued their meal until it was time to go to bed

 **(0)**

Frankie jumped on into his buddie's brown fur to get some sleep, Puggsy himself was tired as well so he stretched his arms and yawned while going to his junkyard car.

"Ahh...tomorrow is going to be a rand new day" He said using his arms as a pillow (what else can he do) looking up and breathed heavenly, he wondered...what if that special someone came running into his arms and that'll be his mate but what are the odds of that ever even happening" He giggled at that thought, doubting it will come true.

"Hey...Frankie" He said while looking up at the roof day dreaming.

"Yes, what is it Puggsy? The bug said with his hat off to the side of the little house he made and him laying on his side.

"Tell me...well I ever find my soulmate? He questioned and Frankie thought for a moment before answering. 'Well, it all depends on how you look at it" He said giving his friend the best advice he can think of.

"Huh...what do you mean by that? The dog said dumfounded but Frankie was fast asleep so Puggsy just sighed and took a deep breath before going to sleep, his hands were resting on his stomach.

Spike had lost that warm feeling he once felt and looked over at the abandoned car and there he was, the odd yet beautiful creature he was crushing hard on and without any common sense, he just went and got into the car.

At last, the feeling had returned to the bulldog so he snuggled and cuddled up to the creature, even his breathe smelled amazing, it was no doubting that he could be the "one".

Spike then laid on top of him with his paws wrapped around his neck and went to sleep unknowingly that Puggsy had just one eye opened and smiled. Sure this is very odd for him to have a relationship with the dog but he thought of all the positive thing he could this of and it was just wonderful. Maybe this could actually work out and yet he had yet to know his name or barely knew him altogether but weather it's meant to be, he'll just have to wait for what the future holds.

 _ **I'm done finally and this took a lot of thinking for me and to avoid any hate, this is NOT real life just to make that clear for all of you who don't understand.**_

 _ **Authors Note: Like I said before, this is basically how Spike became a father and that this is his young version**_


End file.
